ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Hawk
Jason Hawk is a Faroese proffesional wrestler currently under contract in the No Limit Wrestling Federation. He is the current NLWF Undisputed Tag Team champion alongside Nick Ridicule and the current NLWF North American and World Heavyweight champion. New Age Wrestling Jason Hawk mades his wrestling debut in the New Age Wrestling. (NAW) In his debut match he fought NAW champion Mark Pollak. Mark Pollak easily won the match and Jason Hawk didn't make the good first impression he wanted in his debut. In his second match he fought NAW Extreme Champion Killer B. Jason Hawk lost again, but gave Killer B a run for his money. Jason Hawk's first victory came in his third match, when he defeated RockstarAC via pin-fall. Jason Hawk joined RockstarAC, Steven Sly and others in the race to be the first ever NAW Cruiserweight champion. At Vendetta there was a battle royal to decide the first ever NAW Cruiserweight champion and Jason Hawk was one of the favorites to win the match. Steven Sly won the Battle Royal after pinning Cochise. Jason Hawk was furious after the match and demanding a match with Cochise on the next Warzone. A match that would be Cochise last match. Soon Jason Hawk was drafted to Showdown, where his hunt for the NAW Cruiserweight title continued. At All Or Nothing Jason Hawk got his chance again inside an Elimantion Chamber. But again he came up short. Jason Hawk again got a chance at NAW The Summer Extravangza when Awesome Mike gave him a title shot. RockstarAC was soon released from NAW and was therefor out of the match. So Jason Hawk was the favorite to win against Ryan Apollos and the new champion Neo. But before that match ever was fought NAW closed its doors. Championship Wrestling Federation Jason Hawk followed the flood and joined the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF), which was founded by Ryan Apollos. Jason Hawk became the first ever and only Tag Team champion alongside "The Devils Reject" David. But the team of the High-flying Rejects soon died when CWF was invaded by Brenton Cyrus and CWF closed its doors. No Limit Wrestling Federation The Beginning Jason Hawk made his debut in the No Limit Wrestling Federation (NLWF) at the PPV Seven 7 Sins against his long time rival Ryan Apollos. Jason Hawk lost the match. Though fighting a long and competitive match. Jason Hawk first win in NLWF came when he teamed with Wayne Morley to defeat James Shark and Shane Billz. Wayne Morley then wanted Jason Hawk to be his tag team partner to capture the NLWF tag team titles with him. Jason Hawk declined the offer and a feud was made between the two. Jason Hawk won the last battle and his first step towards the top were taken. Wayne Morley was short after released from NLWF. Jason Hawk was thrown into the war between the Lethal Injection, led by Ryan Apollos, and Salvation, led by Brenton Cyrus. Jason Hawk became the peacekeeper but failed so majorly at doing this. After the war was over Jason Hawk's career in NLWF really took a step in the right direction. Jason Hawk first destroyed Maddox Li and Mark Pollak in triple threat match, were neither Maddox Li or Mark Pollak got a hit in on Jason Hawk. Feud with Nick Ridicule. In December Jason Hawk got his first major feud. With Nick Ridicule, the NLWF champion. Jason Hawk had survived a Battle Royal were everyone who got eliminated were fired from company. In the Battle Royal Jason Hawk eliminated Neo Kobayashi'' ''who later "saved" Jason because Jason landed feet first on Kobayashi and didn't touch the ringside floor. Jason Hawk, Wayne Morley, Dave Zombie and Maddox Li all survived the match. The next week the four of them went into a fatal 4 way match with the winner getting a number 1 contership at the NLWF title. Jason Hawk pinned Maddox Li at the same time as Dave Zombie pinned Wayne Morley. Wayne Morley and Maddox Li both got fired and Dave Zombie and Jason Hawk moved on to face Nick Ridicule in the main event at Revolution, Destiny Rising. And this is where the Nick Ridicule/Jason Hawk rivalry started. Nick Ridicule won the match after he pinned Dave Zombie. So Jason moved on to face Nick Ridicule at Revolution, The Ashley Matthews Birthday Extravaganza and Award Show. Again Nick Ridicule defeated Jason Hawk, this time in a Last Man Standing match. Jason Hawk got one last chance at the goal as the two were set to face off again at Dangerous By Design in a Triple Cage match. In this match Jason Hawk's unpredictability was shown, when Jason set up a ladder catapult and fired a little ladder in the face of Nick Ridicule. The match came to a close end when both men were racing to the top after the belt. Nick Ridicule ended up sending Jason Hawk down onto the announcers table with a powerbomb. Though Jason grabbed the title just as Nick sent him flying. It seemed like Jason had won the match but Jason's feet never touched the floor as he was laying on the broken announce table. Nick Ridicule climbed down and grabbed the title and won the match. After the match a friendship was created between the two. The Undisputed Title. At Revolution: The Tournement To The Title Jason Hawk won his first major title. This was the week after Dangerous By Design. The New Dawn had kidnapped and tortured the Undisputed champion Shadow Demon after Dangerous By Design and after torturing him for a week they booked him in a match against Steven Angel, which Steven Angel won within seconds. After the match Nick Ridicule announced that Steven Angel's first title defense was going to be against Jason Hawk and the match was going to start immediately. Jason Hawk won the match after a Wind of Changes. Jason Hawk was originally booked to face Ryan Apollos that night and Jason Hawk also won that match and defended the Undisputed title for the first time. After the match with an Apollos Carmine Vestieri announced that Steven Angel used his rematch clause immediately. Steven Angel won the match after he locked Jason Hawk in the Angel lock and forced Jason Hawk to tap out after he couldn't reach the bottom rope because Ryan Apollos pulled it away. The night ended with the return of The Notorious K.I.D that cashed in his championship briefcase to win the Undisputed title from Steven Angel. The next week the main event was Jason Hawk vs Steven Angel vs The Notorious K.I.D for the Undisputed title. Jason Hawk won the match after he hit both Steven Angel and The Notorious K.I.D with a combination of a Swanton Bomb and a Shooting Star Press. The following week Jason Hawk faced off in a non-title match against the longest ever reigning NLWF World Heavyweight Champion, with 15 title defenses and 184 days with the title, "The God" Brenton Cyrus. Jason Hawk won the match Accomplishments *1 time CWF Tag Team champion (With "The Devils Reject" Dave Zombie) *3 time NLWF Undisputed Champion. *2 time NLWF World Heavyweight Champion. *2 time NLWF Undisputed Tag Team Champion. 1st time with The Notorious K.I.D. 2nd time Nick Ridicule (Crude Ambiguity) *1 time NLWF Junior Champion. *1 time NLWF North American Champion. *1 time ASWA Champion